Hands
by Fancy Face
Summary: Trowa is at one of the lowest points of his life and wants to end it. Will he be saved in time? A Trowa/OC fic.


****

Author's Notes: Okay, my Duo kick has died down somewhat. I'm sure it'll be back again though. Anyway: now that my Duo kick died down a bit I can now write a fic centered on my all time fav G-boy: Trowa Barton. He was my favorite character right from the start. He's such an awesome character... *Ahem* Sorry Trowa rant... Okay, like my Duo fic "Facade", this will have an OC fic in it. Not really romance yet just friendship I guess. Don't worry there will be in my upcoming fics though. 

****

Disclaimers: Don't own the G-boys sadly. I do own the OC. Please do not use her unless asking first. Thanks.

****

Beta By: Showndra Ridge 

****

Hands: 

By: Fancy Face

__

If I could tell the world just one thing 

It would be that we're all ok 

And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful 

And useless in times like these 

I won't be made useless 

I won't be idle with despair 

I will gather myself around my faith 

For light does the darkness most fear 

Trowa Barton was at the lowest point of his life. The depression had gotten to him and he couldn't take it any longer. So, he decided to do something about it. He was going to kill himself. At the moment he found himself looking down from a cliff's ledge. This was how it was going to be done, he was going to jump. He had made this decision along time ago but could never go through with it until today. Trowa took in one finale last breath, and went to step off the ledge. However, someone stopped him. 

"No, wait. Don't do it."

__

My hands are small I know 

But they're not yours   
They are my own 

But they're not yours  
They are my own 

And I am never broken

The voice that stopped him belonged to a female. Trowa didn't turn around. "Go away."

"Sorry, can't do that." the girl replied. "I don't want you to jump."

"Why? You don't know me."

"I know I don't but whatever it is I'm sure it's not worth taking your life."

Trowa laughed. "Look, you don't know the hell I've been through, and I can't take it anymore."

"Hey, I hear ya. Life bites. I've been there. Done that and I've gotten the T-shirt. However, this is not the way to go." 

__

Poverty stole your golden shoes 

It didn't steal your laughter 

And heartache came to visit me 

But I knew it wasn't ever after 

We'll fight   
Not out of spite 

For someone must stand up for what's right 

Cause where there's a man who has no voice 

There ours shall go singing

"Then how can you end it? End the pain? End the sorrow?" There were now tears coming from Trowa's eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay. Look let me help you." She started to go towards him.

Trowa quickly turned back around. "NO! STAY AWAY OR I'LL JUMP!"

"All right, all right..." the girl replied staying away. "See, I'm staying away." At the moment, she didn't want to push this young man. She didn't want him to kill himself. 

__

My hands are small I know 

But they're not yours   
They are my own 

But they're not yours  
They are my own 

I am never broken 

The girl sighed. "I know the sorrow and pain are never easy to get over but trust me it can happen." 

"I don't think so." Trowa said. "Not my pain or sorrow." he continued. "I guess I'm not as strong as some. Sorry." with that said, Trowa took a step closer to the edge, and went to jump. 

"NO!" the girl cried and went to stop him. 

__

In the end only kindness matters 

I will get down on my knees and I will pray 

I will get down on my knees and I will pray 

I will get down on my knees and I will pray 

My hands are small I know 

But they're not yours they are my own 

But they're not yours they are my own 

And I am never broken 

My hands are small I know 

But they're not yours   
They are my own 

But they're not yours  
They are my own and I am never broken 

We are never broken

The girl had gotten to him just in time. She had pulled him away from the edge and he was now on his knees crying. The girl cradled him. 

"Why? Why did you stop me? I thought no one would care if I jumped."

"Well, I do." the girl replied, now wiping the tears from his eyes. "Now, how about we get out of here and we can talk about this?" 

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it." Trowa answered. 

"We don't have to." the girl said. "How about I just be there for you until you get sick of me?" she laughed. 

"I'd like that." Trowa said. 

The girl helped him up to his feet. As she did, Trowa asked: "What's your name?" 

"Cora Ryan," she answered. "What's your name?" 

"Trowa Barton."

"It's nice to meet you Trowa." Cora said to him as she led him away from the cliff's edge. This Trowa Barton wouldn't be killing himself today. 

__

We are god's eyes 

God's hands 

God's mind 

We are god's eyes 

God's hands 

God's heart 

We are god's eyes 

God's hands 

God's eyes 

We are god's hands 

We are god's hands

****

Fin 

[Song: Hands, by: Jewel]

****

Author's Notes: (continued): I think I'm getting better with these GW fics. At least I think so. I hope this turned out okay, and I hope the song went was a good choice. Let me know if you chose to review. If you do, no flames please. Until next time. 

__

  


__


End file.
